Tied up Teasing
by sanfranciscorox
Summary: Annabeth goes to visit her dad for two weeks to spend time with her dad before their wedding. Percy calls over Leo and together they plan a naughty surprize for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone this chapter doesn't have any mature content cause it's only the build- up. It's from Annabeth beth's POV. I hope you like it, cause it's my first story. Sorry for any OCCness or spelling/ gmammer errors, i'd appreciate it if you could help me become a better writer.**

* * *

_Annabeth POV:_

I was on the airplane to New York, and I was damn excited, cause I was finally going back to Percy. My adorable green eyed sexy fiancé! We were getting married in June, so Hera would automatically bless our wedding and hopefully not kill our kids or something, that lady seriously hated me, and she wasn't too fond of Percy either. Unfortunately she held grudges almost as much as the king of grudges, Hades himself.

Anyways I'd been in San Francisco visiting my dad for two weeks. He was probably the only person who though of me as family on the mortal side of things, expect for my step- brothers who were at college, since my step- mom practically hated me as bad as Hera. My dad had invited my over for some father- daughter bonding time, since my step- mom was visiting her sister Petunia. Basically we had two weeks of pure fun with dad. We would pretty much sleep- in most days, have brunch at the cafe around the corner. Go out around the city for a bit, come back work on some of dad's model airplanes, and then watch some of the old classics dad loves.

As much as I enjoyed the two weeks I was seriously starting to miss Percy. I could swear I was addicted to him. By the time the two weeks were over I was as happy to be going back to Percy as I was sad leaving my dad. I was way to jumpy at the airport, and now on the flight my ADHD is making it impossible to sleep. I was fantasizing what we would do after getting home, cause I admit it, I was desperate for him. I was lost in thought when I the announcement, that we would be landing shortly.

I remembered to wear the new lingerie I'd bought from Victoria's Secret. I absolutely could not wait to jump in his arms and kiss his salty lips; damn I think I was turning into a daughter of aphrodite. Then sadly the Athena portion of my brain kicked in I realized that he'd probably be sleeping, cause it was like 1:00 here, and going by pacific time so it would 10:00. I decided to hail a cab home. After what seemed like forever the cab pulled up on 7th street. I fumbled trough my purse for my keys, but my ADHD, plus just general anxiety made it really hard to fit the key into the keyhole.

* * *

**Thanks a ton for reading:D, Please review I'd love to hear you opinion, and get tips for the story. I'll update soon!**


	2. Percy Plans

**Hi again, thanks to all the 900 plus visitors who even bothered to read first chapter, and a special thanks to miaforeverz for reviewing. So basically this is the two torturous weeks from Percy's POV. I added a new character to the story cause I love him. Please continue reading, and reviewing.**

**I forgot to last time but I don't own Percy, Annabeth, or Leo all rights go to Mr. Rick**

* * *

I remember saying goodbye to Annabeth two whole weeks ago. And the time since then was hell. Her dad had convinced her she needed time away from me, and to completely cut off contact with me. Basically I had to go two weeks without seeing, or hearing her voice. It was almost worst than Tartarus. But she would pay for it (evil smile). I had two weeks to plan a surprize for her, and I would make the most of it.

Believe it or not one of my best friends is Leo, and he live like 10 miles away. To my luck is girlfriend Thalia(yeah she quit the hunters, I guess Leo can just melt people: no pun intended :D) was out hunting with her friend Alice (yeah, from twilight). I called him over, and we turned the apartment into an epic man cave, complete with a flat screen, and full bar, that automatically refilled itself( courtesy of Dionysus). We spent a week and a half leaving the apartment twice just because we had to help Grover with some "relationship" problems, don't ask, and to go down to coney island to meet my dad.

Despite all this fun, Leo could totally tell I was dying for Annabeth, he was almost as good at reading my emotions as Grover. He suggested I punish her for completely cutting me off. At first I was a bit skeptical, that guy seriously knows how to convince me especially when he said se would like it. I immediately felt unsure when he got a naughty gleam in his eyes. I remembered when Nico had done this, but things hadn't gone exactly perfect, I shuddered at the thought of it.

We got to work formulating a plan, but we were seriously terrible at planning. So after four hours, a six-pack of beer, and a basketball game, it finally struck me. I remembered when Annabeth had tied me up in my own bed sheets, and made me beg for her when we were in college. I decided it was time to get revenge. I checked her flight time and found out she was gonna land at 1:00 am. She would probably assume that I was sleeping, so I would use it as an element of surprize as she liked to call it.

I told my plan to Leo, and he furiously began drawing out an elaborate system of traps. After he was done he, grinned at me proudly. I glanced at his drawing and stared at him with a confused expression. He smirked and began to explain his plan.

"Okay so her flights gonna land at 1:00, so she'll probably assume that you're sleeping when she gets home at 1:45. You can use that to your advantage. You pretend to be asleep and as soon as she get into bed with you, handcuffs mad from the same stuff that trapped you and Annabeth in the ride when you guys were looking for the lightning bolt, is going to tie hands onto the headrest. I guarantee she is not going to be able to get out of it. Then you can get up tease her or whatever you want with her.

As much as I felt guilty about it, it was too late to back out, and I really wanted to be in charge for once. Leo had already grabbed is tool belt and began designing the handcuffs. I was seriously getting excited but I still had to wait a whole day. We spent the next day dissembling the man cave, cleaning up, and setting the trap. I threatened Leo that I would make sure he would never be dry for his life, if set up any cameras, or tricks. After that he handed me the keys, and wished me luck for the night. He walked out smiling and headed back home. I still had like three hours untill she got home, and I began the next to impossible wait.

* * *

**If you got this far it really means a lot to me. Do you have any suggestions, criticism. Review, review, review please, even if it's just to tell me it's bad.**


	3. Release me now

**Hi guys thanks for reading my story so far. So this chapter has mature content for all my naughty readers. This is my longest chapter yet, so I hope you like It. Leo knew about the quest cause Percy told him (they are best friends ya know) . **

**All rights go to the genius Rick Riordan **

* * *

Annabeth POV

I finally got the door unlocked, and quietly swung the it open. I took in a deep breath to calm my anxiety, and quietly tiptoed into our bedroom. Finally I saw him after two long weeks, and it took my breath away. He looked so innocent sleeping (evil smile), I didn't want to wake him up. And I honestly wasn't very sleepy, cause I'm a serious night owl, partly cause I'm and an architect and that I'm a child of Athena. I pulled up a chair and just watched him sleep, not to mention took like a million pics, these were totally gonna get sent to the whole camp.

Percy POV

I heard the door open, and I quickly pretended to be sleeping. It was pure torture knowing her my wisegirl was right in front of me but I couldn't see her. I was expecting her to climb into bed. Little did I know she was going to take pictures of me sleeping. It was really starting to get uncomfortable, but I knew Annabeth would pick-up on even the slightest hint I was awake. I used all my will power to keep my eyes closed, and when I tought I would finally crack under the pressure, I heard her put her phone away, and make her way to the bed. three steps away, two-step, one I thought I'd absolutely burst with pleasure.

Annabeth POV

I quietly climbed into bed, instinctively put my arms around Percy, no _tried _putting my arms around him. Suddenly something clasped around my hands and restrained them to the bedrest. Thanks to the years of camp I instantly though it was a monster, and turned to try to awake Percy. I turned and found him slyly smiling at me. Honestly you don't scare someone like this at two in the morning after they come home on a five-hour flight, in short I was MAD.

" What the fuck Perseus Jackson, get these of me NOW!'' I demanded, but he just gave me a cocky smile and whispered

"payback time."

I had no idea what th hell he was talking about at first, and it irritated me not knowing stuff especially things Mr. Seaweed brain knew, so I decided to think. The only thing that I'd done was tied him up with bedsheets, in a knot so loose that a baby could've gotten out of it.

" Oh come on wisegirl don't tell me you forgot that you tied me up with my own bedsheets, and made me beg," he said. So that is the reason, I thought with disgust.

" Percy that was years ago, and we were in college, you can't do this to me," I whined.

"What if I want to," questioned slyly.

Ughh, why hadn't I thought of that, he had me tried up, and I couldn't do anything about it. He had me tied up, so I couldn't do anything, basically he had complete control over me. I knew that he'd only let me go if he wanted to, and so I decided to figure out what he wanted.

"OK, fine Percy you win so what do you want to do with me?" I questioned in my sweetest voice.

"Oh you'll see," he whispered, moving closer to me.

I hate to admit it, but even though I was mad at him for tying me up, it's a lot more frustrating than you think, I was getting desperate for him. He gently began removing my coat. When he got it off, I heard him gasp and I remembered that I was wearing the new lingerie. I smirked at his reaction, but then he moved away and began staring at me. I fixed him with a confused expression, but he stopped me before I could say anything.

Percy POV

"Remember how I told you one day I would just sit and stare at my girlfriend in only underwear, well I think it's so overdue don't you," I said smugly.

I got comfortable, and Leo had ensured me this would be worth it. I guess he was right, cause she almost immediately she began struggling to get free. I kind of felt guilty but she was just so sexy struggling with the bonds. I remembered the lat time I'd tied her up was when we went to the sirens. I remembered she'd gotten away with her knife, but I knew she wouldn't be able to this time, and so a slight smile made its way onto my face, but it was enough to make her fume again.

"Perseus Jackson why the hell are you laughing at me, and why can't I get out of these damn bonds?" she questioned seething with anger.

" Did you really think I would handcuff my unbelievably smart girlfriend, who is a daughter of Athena goddess of plans with normal handcuffs she could break in five seconds flat? Nope I'm not that stupid, these are made of metal from the forges of Hephaestus."

" Where the hell did you find - LEO! I. WILL. KILL. HIM." She raged as realization dawned on her. She yelled so loud I bet Leo actually heard her. I'm sure the neighbors would complain tomorrow.

* * *

**I'm really not getting enough reviews, for this story and I'm going to have to shut it down if I don't get at lest 5 reviews for this chapter. Please please review is five really too much to ask.**


	4. Please

**So this is the Chapter you've been waiting ****for Percabeth Sex! Thanks a ton for the Reviews, I got 5 like I asked for. This is probably going to be the second to last chapter unless I guess I get motivation to continue it. Happy reading:D**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I swear on the river Styx I am so going to kill Leo, and I was pretty much occupied with thinking of all the was I could torture Leo, until Percy took off his shirt and it was my turn to become breathless. His perfectly toned six-pack was as hot as ever, and I noticed how his muscles had grown over the years. I subconsciously began drooling over him. Gods I'd missed him.I reached out to feel him but I was restrained , by the frustrating handcuffs. I out on my best puppy dog face, but it wasn't half as convincing as Percy's.

"Drooling over me, Annabeth?" he teased. I couldn't think of a bright retort so I said.

"Shut-up Seaweed Brain I am not droo-" I was cut short by salty lips crashing onto mine. The kiss was full of desperation. I instinctively tries to tangle my hand through his hair jet black hair, completely forgetting about the bonds but they had me pinned down sharply.

"Annabeth do you know how hard the two weeks have been on me,please don't ever leave me," he whispered when I broke the kiss.

Then he began to softly place kisses starting from jaws down my neck, and I moaned in pleasure. He made is way down to my breasts and sucked on one nipple and fondled with the other. He made his way down to my stomach. Slowly tracing circles around my belly button. I violently arched my back under his touch

" You like that wise girl," he asked with a smirk.

I responded with a moan cause he was passionately sucking and kissing my neck.

Percy POV

I was determined to tease her so I kissed her at that spot between the neck and shoulder that I knew drove her crazy. Usually her moaning was enough to make me go trough with it. but today I going to hold back until she literally begged for it.

I began placing a line of butterfly kisses down her belly, and then went back to kissing her neck as I drew circle around her belly button. Then I moved down to caressing the inside of her thighs. Moving closer and closer to where she wanted me to touch her. When I was so close to touching her I stopped and moved up. she responded in a whimper.

"What?" I asked in a mocking voice.

"Please Percy," she whined.

"What honey"

" Percy don't torture me like this."

" Oh I don't think so, do you know hard these two weeks have been on me?" I asked accusingly.

" She whimpered as I sucked on her neck."

"OHH Percy , I can't take it anymore baby," she moaned.

She was thrashing against the bonds. I couldn't help thinking how sexy was, but I wasn't going to give in so easily. I'd seen her naked countless times but every time it took my breath away. I roughly grabbed one of her nipples was responded with a scream of pain and pleasure. Annabeth was the strongest, bravest, and definitely smartest girl I'd ever known, anyone who could beat me in sword fighting was seriously amazing, and seeing her like this completely vulnerable like this seriously turned me on. I took in nipple in my mouth and began sucking on it increasing the intensity, until I felt her body tighten.

I moved down caressing her thighs again.

"Please Percy don't tease," she said in a breathless whisper.

" OH honey it's not going to be that easy, you have to beg for it"I replied as I ever so lightly brushed by hand past her clit. She moaned and arched her back responding to my touch. She said something but I was making her lose control so it was completely incomprehensible.

"what was that wisegirl," I teased.

" FUCK Percy, I need you," she screamed.

"what do you want me to do," I asked innocently.

" Please," she begged

" please what, just say it,"I growled.

"Percy I need you big hard cock in my pussy." she breathed.

" Your wish is my command," I said, as I slammed into her. We moved in unison as we had so many times before. It had been a long two weeks. I couldn't live without my wisegirl. I began thrusting and she was meeting every single one.

"Faster," she said, and I intensified the speed. She threw her head back from the pleasure.

" Percy, I'm gonna cum!" she screamed.

"Me too." I felt her walls tighten around me and we both came together. I was about to collapse onto the bed when I heard the familiar clicking of chains. I'd forgotten to open up her handcuffs. I fished out the keys from under my pillow, but I wasn't going to let her out without making sure I wouldn't die.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? I want to know. This is my first M rated fanfic and I am virgin so yeah sorry if I made mistake.**


	5. authors note

hi guys thanks for the reviews, I know you guys hate authors notes but I wanted you to know I have decided to continue with the story but I'll update less often, probably like once a week cause I started highschool today, yes I am a freshman. I expect to be pretty busy cause I got the hardest English teacher in history everyone's like scared of her. Anyways sorry but hope you continue reading. Also I am planning to introduce new characters to the story. I am thinking abut Athena, Thalia, the Stolls, or Piper. Please review and tell me who I should introduce I'm open to any other characters as well.


	6. lost something?

**OMG guys I am so sorry I left you hanging there. I swear I wasn't my fault we were getting the house painted and everything including my laptop was covered in plastic wrap for four days! then after we got everything cleaned up, we realized that the internet connection was broken. I seriously had to go the library everyday to get my homework done. Oh and my room is gray yay! Anyways Hope you guys like this, there's no M stuff and mostly dialogue. Oh, and i almost forgot Please review with a cherry on top.**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I have to admit that was probably the best sex I've had in a long time. But honestly it is NOT okay to tease me like that after I craved him for 2 weeks. Now Seaweed brain still won't open the handcuffs. I studied him for a second and realized that he was probably scared. He'd been with me on all the quests and he had seen me get angry countless times and It wasn't pretty. I guess he wasn't a complete Seaweed brain, cause while I was lost in thought he said.

" Do you swear on the river Styx not to kill or hurt Leo or me in any way?" he asked seriously.

"Seaweed brain I love you I'd never hurt you, and as for Leo he's my friend too. I swear on the river Styx I wont hurt or kill either of you." Thunder rumbled in the sky.

" Annabeth you know I love you right." he said.

"I know Percy, so do I, could we get to the handcuffs already.

"I'm never going to hurt you." he continued.

"Percy you are the most loyal person I know to the point of stupidity, but could you release me now." I said getting annoyed.

"Um Annabe-" he began.

"I don't want to hear it get me out of these now," I said losing my patience by the second.

"Um about that these are the house keys, I think I lost the ones for the handcuffs."

' "Perseus Jackson you are such a seaweed brain." I screamed.

"Honestly Annabeth I swear It was an accident." He squeaked.

"Okay fine what do you suggest we do."

"Um I guess we could have the Stolls maybe try to pick the lock"

"You might not have noticed but, you have me completely naked tied to a bedpost, I am not letting those pervs near me, and I know what you're thinking, but I am not scared of them, I could beat them up hands or no hands," I replied daring him to challenge.

"Fine we could call Leo." I thought about it for a second. Then I formulated a master plan. I honestly don't know how I get these plans but I realized Percy would probably agree to any of my conditions without really thinking about them cause he was pretty much panicking.

PERCY POV

Oh my gods I don't know how I lost the keys. Oh my god I feel so bad about it, about doing this to Annabeth, but her wrath is going to be worse. I'm so used to her being so strong but it's really hard trying to think of her as completely vulnerable. The only time she was even remotely vulnerable was when she broke her ankle years ago. Even then she defeated Arachne. Considering her phobia and everything she's the only person or god I know could've pulled the trick of, her state of vulnerability seriously hit me then. I couldn't think of anything so I was basically listing random people, so I blurted out Leo. As soon as I said I expected her to blow up in my face, but instead she actually thought about it. Then she got an evil glint in her eyes and that makes me think uh oh.

" Annabeth honey what are you planning" I asked in a worried voice.

"Oh nothing" she replied with a smirk.

* * *

**Any guesses for what Annabeth is planning? Review and tell me what you think she is planning, and keep reading.**


End file.
